A Skater's Love
by FairyLover01
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is an ordinary girl who wants to be a pro skater, she wants to be in the big league, but her father always gets in the way. Natsu Dragneel is one of the best skaters on the planet apart of the world's best, but he wants a break from all of it. This is a story on how they meet. I am Re-writing it, so its discontinued for now.
1. Prologue

**Congrats to 50 followers! This is amazing people! Thank you all soooo much and to everyone who reviewed to my other story!**

 **-IMPORTANT-: I noticed that I didn't really like the way the story planned out because it went COMPLETELY off track to what I was originally going to do. So I thought that maybe I could either delete this story and re-type it the original way I wanted (and I think it would be WAAAY better that this crappy one) or I could delete this story and make a new one. I'm sorry, but I won't be updating in this particular AU, cause it will be a bit different. But don't worry! It will still be a skater story and a NaLu story! I'm sorry there is no update ;)**

A Skater's Love

I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

 _-Prologue-_

Lucy woke up when her alarm went off. She groaned as she sat up and looked out her window, it was Saturday. She got up and went over to her dresser. She picked out a pair of black ripped jeans and a black tank top that had white graffiti letters on the front. She went into her bathroom and went to the toilet and got into the shower. When she got out, she was dressed in the clothes she brought with her and put on her Converse sneakers.

She brushed her long blonde hair and tied it back into a messy night pony tail. She put a few bobby pins to hold down the loose strands. She walked out to her kitchen and put some toast into the toaster. She walked over to her kitchen island bench and sat on one of the stools. She grabbed out her phone and played on it while waiting for her toast to be ready. When it was done, she put on butter and strawberry jam (sorry for you folks who don't like the stuff, but I love it!) and sat back down. She ate it silently and quickly.

When she was done, she dumped the plate in the sink and grabbed her skate board from behind her bedroom door and walked outside. She locked the front door and put her board on the ground and started propelling herself forwards with her left foot. She rode down the street and turned a few corners, until she found the place she was looking for.

The skate park.

 **-A/N-**

 **OKAY! So I have come up with an idea for another story for you guys! I came up with it while I was on my Easter Holiday while driving past a half pipe at a small skate park. I don't think many people have done a story in this AU before, so I hope it's a little something-something different. Leave a reveiw down below for any ideas, I have already done the first chapter so tell me what you think! Untill next time, don't forget to be awesome!**

 **P.S, sorry for the huge authors note!**


	2. Chapter 1

**i haven't gotten any reviewes yet, but I am gonna post the first chapter to see how it goes!**

 _-Chapter 1-_

She slowly approached the park, looking for the group of people that always try to push her off her skate board and such. Bullies, if you would, but there is only one that really does anything. He is the one that always teases her, pushes her off and beating her up. Good, the coast is clear. She looked cautiously around the park, just in case she missed something, or some _one_ in this case.

She approached the half pipe and walked up the stairs to the right side. She positioned her board at the edge and pushed off, her hair flying partially out from her pony tail. She rode up the other slope and did a kick flip and landed perfectly. She did so a couple more times to get her momentum up and then started doing challenging tricks, like flipping, grabbing the board with one hand, etc.

Most of the other people there stopped what they were doing and started to watch Lucy. She was used to the people watching her, after doing this for two years now. She got into skating after playing one of her old friend's games on their PlayStation 3. The game was called Skate 3 and she got really inspired to start doing skating, plus she had had an interest in the sport for a while. Her mother told her to follow her dreams and have fun no matter what she was doing, so she followed her dream to become a pro skater.

Her father on the other hand, was completely against the idea and tried to stop her from doing it, he even started hitting her. He was telling her that she was stupid and all that jazz for not being a proper lady and learning the necessary things to know for when she would take over the company. Of course, after a year of that bullshit, she finally had the guts to leave, and she was glad that she did. She got a job as a waitress at the local café, Fairy Tail. She had been living in Magnolia in her little apartment for two years now, and she absolutely loved it. She was in her final year of high school, but of course, everything good has to have a bad side. And her bad side was being bullied.

She got bullied at school and also at the skate park when she went there, which was every weekend. The skate park was located near the beach front and consisted of; a half pipe, a huge pool-like area that was dug into the ground, a few stair cases that had railings on them and a couple above ground slabs of cement.

She slowed herself down and came off the half pipe and everyone that was watching her, went back to what they were doing, most likely talking about her. She walked over to one of the benches and sat down, she stared at the cyan coloured waves.

Lucy grabbed out her phone and started taking a few photos of the water, when it was suddenly slapped out of her hands by a larger, pale one. She snapped her head to her right, ready to yell at the person, when she was punched in the stomach. She grunted and fell to her knees. She then looked up and saw someone she had never met before. He had a mop of white-ish blonde hair, a grey wife beater on and a pair of wash tan jeans. His bright green eyes pierced her soul. There was a look of malicious intent clear in his eyes and he then proceeded to kick her in the shoulder, sending her to the ground on her back.

She made a small noise of pain when her head collided with the cement, but made no move to try and push him off. She was used to this, only it wasn't from _him_ this time. She found that strange, but decided to not speak. The man above her moved lower, placing his other knee on her stomach and pressing down, putting all his weight on her. She breathed out a shaky breath that was mixed with a grunt of protest -she was definitely going to have bruises after this.

He was about to speak, when abruptly a tan fist came out of nowhere and punched him in the face. He was off her in a heart beat, and she took in lungfuls of air. She stared at the blue sky for a second, trying to even out her breathing. She then looked at the arm and followed it back to her savior. When she looked at his face, her own paled. Pink spiked hair. Sharp, black eyes. Prominent jaw line. Scaly white scarf around broad shoulders. She knew this face all too well. It was _his_ face.

 **-A/N-**

 **well, new story. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review! I don't have a specific time to upload, I just do it when I finish a chapter. Untill next time, Don't forget to be awesome!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is is the next chappie! Enjoy!**

 _-Chapter 2-_

Natsu looked down at her, his cold eyes glaring. He then grabbed her arm, rather roughly, and made her stand up before punching her in the exact same place the other man did. She grunted, but found that the punch was softer than his usual ones, but it still hurt nonetheless. He then pushed her on the ground and gave her one last cold glare, then walked off to his gang, called The Dragon Slayers.

The Dragon Slayers consisted of Natsu Dragneel, the 'King' of their group. Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's best friend/rival (I know he isn't really a Dragon Slayer, but shh). Gajeel Redfox, the man with the scary piercings all over his face. Sting Eucliffe, the creepy blonde and Rogue Cheney, the stoic but silent one. They all had three things in common. One; they were all cousins along with Wendy Marvel but she wasn't apart of their bully group, two; they all went to the same high school and three; the Dragon Slayers only bullied one particular person each.

For example, Gray picked on Juvia, one of Lucy's friends. Gajeel picked on Levy, Lucy's ultimate best friend. Sting picked on an old friend of Lucy's, Yukino. Rogue picked on Kagura (I don't actually know who he gets paired with, soz!). And finally, Natsu bullied Lucy. They had been doing this ever since the beginning of high school, no one really knows why.

Lucy sat up and grabbed her board. She stayed there for a bit, leaning against one of the cement rails. She rubbed her seriously sore stomach and curled slightly into a ball. She tried to hold back the tears, but one eventually escaped, then followed by another and another. She quickly got up and rode as fast as she could out of the park and back home, not noticing the eyes that were following her every move.

When she finally reached her apartment building, she didn't bother with the elevator and went straight to the stairs. She started to climb them up to the seventh floor where her apartment was. She quickly opened her front door and slammed it shut behind her. She threw her skate board onto her white couch, turning to her right and walking down the narrow hallway. She stopped at the first door on the right and went into the bathroom.

The blonde opened the cabinet that was under the white ceramic basin and pulled out her first aid kit. She walked out with it in hand into the kitchen that was connected to the lounge room. She went over to the island in the middle and sat down on one of the stools. She opened the kit and pulled out bruise cream and bandages. She applied the cream to her stomach, where the purple bruise was already forming, and wrapped the bandages around her torso.

She closed the kit after putting everything back and left it on the bench. She was laying on the couch when she realized that she had left her phone at the skate park and swore out loud. _How the hell could I forget my own phone?_ She thought to herself angrily. She quickly grabbed her board and ran out the door. _I hope no one took it, or else I'm screwed,_ she thought in a scared way. If she didn't find her phone, it would take her forever to save up for another one.

As soon as she reached the park, she ran over to where she dropped her phone, only to find it not there. "No..." she mumbled and looked around desperately. She was looking under a bench when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and froze in her place, because right in front of her was a smirking Natsu.

He held out a very familiar looking phone and asked, "Looking for this?"

 **-A/N-**

 **i apologise for the chapters for being short, it takes a little bit to get the ball rolling and for me to start doing longer chapters. I'm also working on my other story, Four Again. I hope you guys are enjoying my story and until next time, Don't forget to be awesome!**


End file.
